chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
All Eyes On You
'All Eyes on You '''is a song by Meek Mill and features Chris Brown and Nicki Minaj. It's the 4th song on the tracklist of his second studio album ''Dreams Worth More Than Money. It was released as the lead single of the album. The song peaked on number 21 on the Billboard Hot 100. The single was cerified Double Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America for selling over two million units in the US. Chris and Nicki collaborated together a few times more on songs like Breezy's own single "Love More" and on Nicki's singles "Only" and Right By My Side. Chris and Meek also collaborated together two times more on "Whatever You Need" and the unreleased song "All I Wanna Do". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut9ThAbfde0 Lyrics Chris Brown & Nicki Minaj Yeah, yeah, baby, is you drunk? Is you had enough? Are you here lookin' for love? Got the club goin' crazy All these bitches, but my eyes on you Is you somebody's baby? If you ain't, girl, what we gon' do? If you ain't, gon' need it, baby, yeah, yeah, yeah Give it all up for you right now We got the club goin' crazy All eyes, all eyes on you 1: Meek Mill & (Chris Brown) She was the baddest, I was the realest We was the flyest, up in the buildin' We was countin' this money, lovin' the feelin' Look at you now, in love with a hitta (yeah, yeah, yeah) But now it's all eyes on me, and it all lies on me (yeah, yeah) To say somethin' to your pretty ass Some hood shit, what you lookin' at? (uh-huh) 'Cause I'm good for that, Birkin bags, I'm good for that (yeah) Might just be your plug for that (yeah) You might fall in love with that, got love for that (yeah, yeah, yeah) What's your name? Who you with? Where you from? You the shit Choose and pick, get the right one All these chicks, got to like one (yeah, yeah, yeah) All these hits, you got to like one All these bottles, got to like some (oh) All these models, got the right one What you gon' do? Hide or run? You ready? Chris Brown & Nicki Minaj Baby, is you drunk? Is you had enough? Are you here lookin' for love? Got the club goin' crazy All these bitches, but my eyes on you Is you somebody's baby? If you ain't, girl, what we gon' do? If you ain't, gon' need it, baby, yeah, yeah, yeah Give it all up for you right now We got the club goin' crazy All eyes, all eyes on you 2: Nicki Minaj & (Meek Mill) Yo, he was the realest, I was the baddest, we was the illest When he approached me, I said, "Yo what the deal is?" In and out them dealers, rockin' chinchillas I got him in the back of that 'bach, I think he catchin' feelings Now it's all eyes on us, and this all lies on trust And if them bitches wanna trip, tell 'em they tour guide's on us This kitty cat on reclusive, he duck, duckin' them gooses I put him on to that new new, now he only fuck with exclusives He was like (What's your name?) My name Nick (Where you from?) New York in this bitch (Choose and pick) You got the right one All them hoes, ain't nothin' like them Nigga you know you'd never wife them None of them niggas ain't never hit this Still at the top of all they hit lists What they gon' do? Meek and Nick Chris Brown & Nicki Minaj Yeah, baby, is you drunk? Is you had enough? Are you here lookin' for love? Got the club goin' crazy (All these hittas, but my eyes on you Is you somebody's baby? If you ain't, boy, what we gon' do?) If you ain't, gon' need it, baby, yeah, yeah, yeah Give it all up for you right now We got the club goin' crazy All eyes, all eyes on you Meek Mill & (Nicki Minaj) She was the baddest (He was the realest) We was the flyest (We was the illest) I was the realest (I was the baddest) We was the flyest, up in the buildin' Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs